You'll be sorry
by divergentrookie
Summary: Andi is on the run with her best friend, Dylan. Survival is all they've ever known. But is it enough to keep them alive now?


_I was standing by a mini waterfall looking up at the night sky. The way the stars were staring down at me. And the man on the moon smiling down at me. The silent night enclosing me in a warm blanket. _

_Home. I was home. Alone in the woods. No one looking for me. This is where I was safe. I been here for so long that I forgot how much time has passed. _

_I heard a distant howl. It filled the air. The sound bounced off the trees until it faded away. There was another one. And another. And another. Each one getting closer and closer. _

_Then, a single wolf walked into the moonlight. It's fur the color of brilliant silver. It walked silently closer to me. I stood there in amazement. This was the first time I have ever seen a wolf. Let alone one so beautiful. _

_It came closer to me. So close I could feel its soft fur brushing against my foot. I looked down at it. Its big black eyes looked up at me. Its eyes were filled with sadness. It looked at me for a good few minutes before it looked down bared its fangs and bite my foot._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I've been having this nightmare often recently. It always ended in me getting bitten by a beautiful silver wolf.

"You okay?" I heard a deep voice say next to me.

I turned to see Dylan sitting up in his makeshift sleeping bag on the floor.

"Yeah. Fine. It was nothing." Dylan has been sleeping on my floor ever since the night mares have started. Even off duty he has my back. And, in return, I have his.

He got up and slipped onto my bed. He leaned on the headboard and pulled me up to lay on his bare chest. He ran his fingers through my wavy hair knowing that it would calm me. "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

With that I drifted off to sleep. I didn't have to think twice.

**You'll be Sorry**

True to his word, Dylan was there when I woke up. Only this time he was asleep as well. I smiled. It's been a while since he had a good sleep.

I climbed off the bed careful not to wake him up. I took his pillow which still lay on the floor and placed it under his head.

Just as I was about to move out of the way, he unconsciously swatted my hand away and turned to face the other way. I smiled amazed. I forgot that he was a heavy sleeper. It has been a while since I have ever taken care of him. Ever since we started off on our run, he acted than his age. He would look out for the both of us. He always stayed up late nights making sure we were safe. Even when I offered to help, he just said that I needed the rest. Which was partially true. By the end of the day, it was always me who was drained.

I sneaked off into the kitchen and began making pancakes.

Few hours had passed before Dylan entered the kitchen where I sat reading a book and sipping my hot chocolate.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked surprised. It was usual for me to wake up before him. It was always him making breakfast for me. Not the other way around.

"Thought I would do something nice. That a crime?" I asked.

"Nope. Just wondering why I'm not being the man of the house right now?"

"I thought women were supposed to cook. Plus, this isn't a house. It's more like a temporary dump than anything else."

"It is a very homey dump," he corrected. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to him to correct you on the stupidest things. "So what you make?"

"Pancakes. It's on the counter."

He grabbed his plate of pancakes and plopped down next to me. He played around with it before looking at me suspiciously. "Did you poison this? It looks perfect. A little too perfect."

"Oh, so I just can't be a good cook. Feeling the love, bro. Feeling the love."

"It's been years since you've last cook," he stated.

"I made lunch last week," I defended.

"You made a sandwich."

"Hey you're just lucky I made something," I countered. It was true to, and Dylan knew it. If it were up to me, I would lay in bed the whole day and have him make all the food.

"True," Dylan nodded as he took a bite. He stared at him as he savored the taste of the stupid pancake. "It's good for a person who just learned how to turn on the faucet."

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I jumped up and chucked a spoon at him. "That faucet was broken!"

"Whatever you say," he chuckled as he ran out of the kitchen. I smiled and sat back down on my comfy wooden stool.

**You'll Be Sorry**

"We gotta move, move, move. Hurry up Andi. We don't have forever!" he ordered as he threw me my bag.

I shot him an annoyed look. I was actually getting to the good part in the book Revolution by Jennifer Donnelly. "What happened?" I asked as I stuffed my book into my go-bag.

"They're here." That's all he needed to say. I shot up and followed him out the door without another word.


End file.
